Silky to the rescue
by real elmo
Summary: Silky feels left out by the Titans and he soon decides to pay crinimals to kidnap them, just so that he can save the day


**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NIAMH.)**

SILKY TO THE RESCUE.

As the morning sun crept into the room, the little Titan awoken from his slumber. Only six inches high and eighteen inches long, he crawled out of his basket and into the hallway. He saw a shadowy figure heading towards him. He gurgled in happiness, and welcomed her with a big smile. Sadly, she was reading a book as she walked, so she didn't really see him. She tripped over and fell to the ground with a great thud. As she got herself up, she turned around to see what see had tripped over.

"_Stupid bug!_" she taught to herself, but she would never dare say it out loud.

The tiny Titan ignored Raven's angry glare, and continued to waddle through the hallway.

Next, he came across Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. He wiggled his body over to them, but he tripped over the control wires, and accidentally broke their game-station. The two of them were furious, and they demanded that he would leave and go hang out with Starfire and Robin.

A few minutes later, outside Starfire's room, the small Titan heard laughing. Surely Starfire, the happy alien couldn't get mad at him.

Sadly he was wrong.

As he squeezed into her room he saw her 'wrestling' with someone. The small Titan taught that she was in trouble, and jumped right in to save her. But it seems that someone was Robin, who was too please with being interrupted in the middle of 'wrestling'.

The little bug wondered back into the hallway all alone. Today, it looked like Silky, the Titan's pet larva, would have to play by himself…again.

MOMENTS LATER 

Silky was inside his sleeping basket. He was depressed.

"_So this is how that blue sad girl feels like._"

Silky decided that this was just a bad day for every. But then he remembered that it was like this yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that…and for the past couple of weeks. He realized that they were getting bored of him. Starfire no longer rubbed his belly the way she used to. Cyborg never asks him to have an eating contest like he used to (Silky always won, but a few times Cyborg came close to winning). Robin and Beast Boy never play catch with him anymore. And Raven, who didn't like Silky as much as the other, never fed him small treats that she hid in her cloak pocket.

"_They don't like me anymore…I'm so sad (sob)…WAIT A MINUTE!_"

Silky had an idea.

IN A DARK ALLEY WAY, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT 

Five dark figures waited in patience. In the dim light, they could be seen barely. One looked like a brunette Satrfire, one looked like an evil Robin, while the other three just looked like their normal selves. These five were of course the Teen Titans worst enemies, Blackfire, Red X, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"I wonder who called us here." Jinx said turning her head around so that she could get to know her surroundings.

"Who cares? The sooner this is done, the sooner I can go and have shower. I shouldn't even be out here with no make-up on my face." Blackfire said as she faced Jinx, who she had never met before.

"Believe me, you look good enough without the make-up on." Red X said in a cocky voice.

Blackfire gave a flirty smile.

"I believe we haven't met before. I'm Blackfire. And what's would your name be mister tall, dark, mysterious."

Gizmo felt sick as he tried to picture them two together.

Suddenly, a small bug like creature appeared before them. They all turned around in surprise.

"What…?" they all said at once.

Silky began to roll around on the floor, trying to tell them something. He acted out his day to show them what happened. He even tried to do some impressions on the Titans (he did a very good Beast Boy impression by covering himself in grass stains).

They all just stared.

Amazingly, one of them understood him.

"So…you're saying that you think the Titans are getting bored of you, so you want us to pretend to attack them, and then you'll come to save them, and they'll like you again." Mammoth said while he was thinking and trying to recall the actions Silky performed before them.

Silky jumped up and down in joy that someone understood him.

The four others just looked at Mammoth.

"_How did he understand that at all?_" They all taught to themselves.

"Okay…so what do we get in return for this?" Red X asked.

Silky wiggled behind a garbage can, and pulled out a large sack. He pushed it towards them, and opened it.

Their faces lit up with glee.

Looking up at them was an unlimited amount of Jewels, gems, diamonds, and gold. It was enough to keep each one of them happy for a long time.

They looked back at Silky who was pleasingly smiling at them.

"Mr. Silky," Red X started, "you've got yourself a deal."

BACK AT THE TOWER… 

Starfire wondered the halls for her beloved pet.

"Silky…Silky…please come out to play with your Beggora (owner/mother)(this is some kind of weird name in Starfire's langue)."

She hoped her and Robin didn't scare Silky away by what they were doing early on.

She saw a shadow move in the distance, and decided to run after it.

"Silky…is that you? Please come out. Friend Robin and I wish to say sorry to you."

She hovered faster after the shadow as she grew concerned on where her pet was. When she turned around the corner, she became trap in an 'X' shape band of some sort. She looked up and saw five dark figures looming above, all laughing loudly. One bent down. Her pitch-black hair fell over her shoulder. She leaned forward to whisper something in Starfire's ear.

"Why don't you just relax? Your friends will join you soon enough."

As she pulled, Gizmo leaned forward and sprayed something into Starfire's face.

She felt sleepy. Everything seemed to get darker.

EVENTUALLY… 

Starfire found herself wrapped by some sort of indestructible rope. She was tied to her fellow Titans, who were struggling to break free. They were surrounded by the 'Anti-Titans'.

"What should we do with?" asked Gizmo.

"Beats me. I just can't believe me actually captured the Titans." Jinx said happily.

Around the corner, Silky was tying a cape around him, so that he could look more heroic when he 'saves' the Titans. He waddled around the corner and walked right up to Red X. Silky winked at him.

"_Okay, so this is the part where I 'attack' Red X and he's so scared of my power, that you flee and I become the hero. Perfect plan._" Silky said to himself in his bug brain.

Before he could put on an award winning performance, Silky was kicked away by Red X, and was sent flying towards the wall.

Silky was shocked.

"_Hey…that wasn't supposed to happen. Stick with the script like I told you to._" Silky taught angrily.

Red X leaned forward.

"We decided that instead of helping you, we'll just help ourselves by killing the Titans, getting rid of you, and just taking the sack of stuff that you gave of for payment."

Silky was amazed. Yet also angry. Very…angry.

He went through hell getting all the stuff in that sack. The Titans treated him like trash. He just wanted his 'fifteen minutes of fame', and yet, here he was being told that he couldn't.

He was so angry.

'Snap'.

Something inside Silky broke…something important. I think Silky had been pushed a bit too far this time.

Silky launched forward towards Red X's face and bit a large part of flesh off. Red X fell to the ground in pain, trying to contain the blood that was now gushing out. Silky then rolled over to Gizmo and bit off his backpack. Then he leaped into the air and whirled around as he hurled himself towards Blackfire. He managed to swallow half her hair and pull her down to the ground. He then twirled her around and used her to whack everyone else.

Red X, who was still in pain, was able to know when he was beaten.

"Hey, you can stay and get killed, but I'm getting out of this place. That things a psycho."

They soon fled and left the Titans to admire their savior.

Silky was now the hero for the day, was now appreciated, and most important, he still had a bag of valuables.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK…PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS…I COULD HAVE MADE A BETTER ENDING…?**


End file.
